Before We Leap
by Princess Zelda98
Summary: This is the prequel to Leap Day. This is how Beck and Jade met. Both new at Hollywood Arts. How can two people who hate each other so much fall in love? Hope you enjoy! It was fun to write! R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! So this is the prequel to Leap Day about how Beck and Jade met. Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Victorious!**

**Beck's POV**

I met the love of my life in high school. She was gorgeous, dressed all in black. I was starting my first year at Hollywood Arts. I was 15. People say I'm too young to say I found true love but I say you're never too young. It was her first year too. My goddess. I know it's cheesy but I wanted to marry her right then. I met her on my first day, by accident. It was the best accident I had ever made...

**(This is where the story actually starts!)**

I woke with a start. I had wanted to wake semi-early to get ready for my first day of this new school. I groaned falling back onto my pillow. My alarm kept blaring annoyingly. I grumbled rolling over and groping for my alarm. I gushed the snooze button and that relentless beeping stopped. I sat up like a zombie. Still grumbling I slowly took a shower waking up as the cold water hit my back. I jumped back in alarm.

"Oh COME ON!" I grumbled. I quickly got dressed and got ready. My hair was slightly damp from my shower when I realized I had 10 minutes to get to school. I ran out of my RV (My roof my rules) and got into my car **(Sorry if that is factually incorrect but I don't really care) **I made it to Hollywood Arts with 5 minutes to spare. Looking at my schedule I saw I had some dude named Sikowitz first. I ran to my locker, opened it put my stuff in it and was looking at the map I got at orientation when it happened. I wasn't watching where I was going when I ran into a girl.

"OW!" she yelled. "Watch where your going pretty boy!" She was an angel. Dark brown hair with green streaks in it. Furious blue eyes. Dressed all in black. I didn't think she was an angel at the moment.

"I'm so sorry," I stuttered. wait, stuttering? I don't stutter!

"Well maybe you should keep your nose out of that map, pretty boy!" she replied icily.

"My name's Beck," I said through gritted teeth. Here I was trying to be nice and she was being a jerk!

"I care why?" she rolled her eyes. "Whatever!" Something about this girl drove me crazy.

"Like you care!" Yep she was the worst girl I had ever met.

"Ohh pretty boy's got a temper," she smirked. I wanted to punched it off that face!

"Jade! Jadey! Why did you leave me?" a girl with red hair ran up to, Jade? Jade looked slightly annoyed at the girl.

"Not now Cat! I'm arguing with pretty boy here," Jade hissed. How was Cat friends with _her?_

"Hi! I'm Cat!" Cat exclaimed jumping up and down excitedly. "Is this your first year too?"

"I'm Beck," I say cooly watching Jade grit her teeth in frustration. "I like your hair color."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Cat's hands jumped to her hair.

"Nothing, it's just a cool color. Like red velvet cake," I said decidedly. Cat giggled.

"I had a fish named Beck once," she informed me, "he died when he jumped out of the tank." I gulped awkwardly.

"Come on Cat," Jade said taking Cat's arm, "let's get some candy." Jade began to drag Cat away.

"OHH! CANDY!" Cat allowed herself to be dragged away by the monster that was Jade.

"Bye Jade!" I called. She turned her head and stuck her tongue out at me. Very mature.

"Later pretty boy," was all I got back.

"I see you met Jade," a black boy with dreadlocks had come up to me. I nodded stiffly staring after Jade in shock. "I'm Andre. Jade went to my school last year." He smiled at me.

"I'm Beck. Did you go here?" I gestured at the hallway.

"No," he replied. "Neither did Jade or her friend Cat."

"Cat's definitely... Different," I shrugged. There was no other word for it.

"She is definitely different and...," Andre began to whisper, "a little crazy if you ask me." I chuckled he got that right. Plus she get's insulted very easily.

"So what do you do?" Andre asked in his normal voice again. "Or what do you want to be? You know. Actor, Singer, musician, other, etc."

"Actor," I said without hesitation. "You?"

"Musician. Definitely a musician," Andre smiled. "Jade's a singer and actress."

"I can see that," I chuckled. That wasn't that hard to see. I could have guessed that one without any trouble.

"So what class do you have right now?" Andre asked me casually.

"Some guy named Sikowitz," I shrugged. "Any idea where his class is?" I probably could find it but it would be nice in Andre was in my class. Then I would know someone.

"Yeah. I have him too," Andre told me. "I'll show you." As Andre showed me the way to this Sikowitz's class we talked. By the end of our conversation we were friends. Laughing at a joke Andre had made we walked into Sikowitz's classroom. I froze. It was _her._ Jade.

"Look what Andre dragged in," she sneered at us. "Pretty boy."

"Come on Beck," Andre urged. "Let's find seats." I nodded mutely staring daggers at Jade. I sat down as far as possible from Jade. That was when the madness began.

**So sorry that was like all conversation but it was the first chapter! So I'll be putting the next one up soon. I have it written and everything! Review and tell me what you think or any comment about it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm working on the third chapter. So be patient! Here is the second chapter. (I've decided I'll do each chapter in both POVs so this is Jade's.)**

**Don't own Victorious or any book or movie or show get used to it!**

**Jade's POV**

I am not a nice girl. Yet I found true love. Back then I would have laughed at the thought of true love. But faster than you could say 'you lie' I was shot by Cupid's stupid arrow. I mean seriously what dude shoots people with arrows and makes them fall in love. And well it's DUMB! He was the opposite of me. The complete opposite. There is nothing more to say. We were nothing alike. All of my friends were shocked. Except I didn't have many friends until him. Other than Cat and she's not completely sane. I guess it was fate, if you believe in that, that we met. But at the moment I just wanted a pair of scissors to cut off his stupid brown hair.

**Again here is the beginning**

"JADELYN!" my dad yelled up the stairs. "GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED!" I groaned grabbing my black pillow and putting ip over my face. See I don't have parents who love me and all that. They basically hate their goth daughter. "IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY AT THAT DUMB SCHOOL!"

"It's not dumb," I muttered into my pillow. "One day I'll be famous." I rolled out of bed tiredly. What genius decided school should start earlier rather than later? Someone should knock some sense into him. I quickly got dressed (black, black, and did I mention black?) and put on the little make-up I wear.

"JADEY!" I heard Cat call me. Cat had been my best friend since, well ever! We met in 1st grade. I know Cat is again the complete opposite of me but I don't know she was like a little sister. SOmeone I could finally take care of. I stomped down the stairs dressed all in black except for my hair. I hated my brown hair it was so dull!

"Don't call me Jadey!" I muttered. Apparently Cat never got it in her little red head that I hated being called 'Jadey'. Okay maybe I liked it a little but still! It's not me. At all. Neither is Cat but that's not the point.

"Come on it's our first day!" Cat was jumping with joy. She was way to excited. I was then dragged out the door and into Cat's brother's car. He was letting her borrow it for today.

"Are you excited!" Cat asked as we got into the car. I had taken the drivers seat because I no longer trusted Cat with things like that. Such as my safety.

"Of course!" I rolled my eyes. "It's the next step in becoming a famous actress! Which I will be one." Cat clapped excitedly.

"And the Oscar goes to...," she said in a deep voice unlike her own, "Jade West!" I chuckled. This is what I loved about Cat, she made me laugh and you know what, that's perfect. All to soon we arrived at Hollywood Arts. Cat and I walked into the school still talking. Our lockers weren't close together so Cat pattered off in the opposite direction of me as I walked to my locker. I dumped my stuff into it not really caring. Sipping my coffee I stood until I finished it. Walking back to my locker where I was going to meet Cat. I wasn't looking where I was going so, lucky me I ran into someone. That always happens at the worst times!

"Ow!" I yelled looking to see who exactly I ran into. It was a boy. It always was. His hair was brown and... Fluffy. He had deep brown eyes filled with emotion. "Watch where your going pretty boy!" Maybe I fell in love with him from the moment I met him. At the moment though I hated him with all my guts. Sure he was cute but who cares.

"I'm so sorry!" He helped me up. I looked into his eyes. There was a connection of some kind. I shook my head and pushed him away.

"Well maybe you should keep you nose out of that map pretty boy!" I retorted fighting the feeling. Which wasn't that hard.

"My name's Beck," his voice had become cold and hard not warm like before.

"I care why? Whatever," I rolled my eyes. Yep feelings gone. Completely gone. stupid boy!

"Like you care!" Whoa angry pretty boy. Hmm. This might be really interesting time for some fun!

"Ohhh. Pretty boy's got a temper," I smirked. This was getting fun! Then it was ruined. By a certain red head.

"Jade! Jadey! Why did you leave me!" Cat came running. Ruining all of my fun.

"Not now Cat I'm arguing with pretty boy here!" I growled shooting daggers at him. Of course then Cat introduced her favorite line. 'WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!' By the end I was getting bored and extremely annoyed.

"Come on Cat," I grabbed her hand, "let's get some candy." Magic word.

"OHHH! CANDY!" I chuckled, easiest way to get Cat to go any where. Offer candy!

"Bye Jade!" Beck- I'm sorry, pretty boy called after me. I stuck my tongue out at him. I know, real mature.

"See you later pretty boy," Well that went well. Met a boy, argued, good. As promised I got Cat candy which might not have been the smartest idea but oh well. Snorting I walked by myself to some loser named Sikowitz's classroom. I beat most people there so I sat down and got my scissors out I was ready. Soon Beck and Andre came in. Andre had gone to my school but we weren't friends. Of course I came up with an excellent line.

"Look what Andre dragged in," I paused. "Pretty boy." Definitely original. Beck didn't respond Just stood there looking at me like I was some unknown life form. I sneered at him. He walked and sat down as far away from me as he could possibly get with Andre. I'm excellent at doing that. Where will this take me? And that is when I began to find out.

**There is the second chapter. I haven't started working on the third one yet so give me a day or two. Thanks for all of your reviews and following and adding this story to your favorite. I really love it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaaaacccccccckkkkkkkk! Yes I'm so exciting and scary. Sorry I haven't updated in a week. Which if your mad about that... Um... Okay. I lost my inspiration and I got it back. Hope you like the chapter.**

**Don't own Victorious or the characters or anything else.**

**Beck's POV**

Nothing at this school is what it seems is it? I mean they let a hobo teach an acting class? You're kidding me. Right? Playing on the newbies. Right?

"I'm your teacher, Mr. Sikowitz," he said. "But you can call me Sikowitz." He was an almost bald man with brown hair. In his, I don't know late 30's. Or something. But no such luck. My improv class was taught by this man. I sighed running my hand through my hair. I always did that when I was stressed or nervous. Jade laughed.

"You? You're kidding!" she chuckled, shaking her head slightly as if she couldn't believe it. A lot of people chuckled too. He looked oddly at her.

"No I'm not, erm...," he looked down at his roster.

"Jade."

"Ahh yes. Jade. I am indeed your teacher," Sikowitz looked at Jade. "I swear on coconut milk." He looked absolutely serious. We all did a double take. He swore on coconut milk? That can't be right. Nervous laughter echoed through the classroom. It was extremely awkward.

"Alright then," Sikowitz clapped his hands together. "Today we'll just introduce ourselves. In the most creative way possible." Well this would be interesting. "Who would like to go first?" A boy with glasses and an afro rose his hand. His other hand was down a puppets back. "YOU!" The boy slowly walked to the front bringing with him a guitar.

He began to play the guitar. "_It's fun to run, it's fun to play, it's fun to make things out of clay, it's fun to fill your car with gas, it's fun to break things made of glass. But broken glass can cut your hand and then you'll bleed across the land. that's any women, child, or man. The dangers you'll pass with broken glass-" _Sikowitz stopped him.

"That's enough," he said. Cat looked like she was about to cry and Jade was comforting her which was shocking.

"It wasn't done yet," the boy complained. His puppet nodded.

"Yeah! It was just getting good!" the puppet... Spoke. That was creepy. It was like he had a mind of his own. A voice of his own. That's impossible. Right?

"Fine," the boy sighed. "I'm Robbie and this is Rex."

"What up peeps?" This day could not get any weirder. Seriously. A TALKING puppet. Not a human. A piece of wood!

"I'll go next," Jade stepped up to the stage. "Move it loser! Get your dumb puppet out of here!" You don't want an angry Jade.

"He doesn't like being called a puppet!" Robbie whined indignantly. Jade rolled her eyes. She didn't care and neither did I truthfully. Finally Robbie and Rex got off the stage.

"I hate many thing," she began sitting on the stool Robbie just left. "Loooook I made a sign!" She held up a cardboard sign that read 'What I hate'. "I hate people who say fusserated, I hate people who put ketchup on hot dogs, I hate girls who wear skirts over jeans, I hate parades, I hate people say 'Have a nice day', I hate cilantro, I hate guys who ask to kiss me, I hate the word tissue," she paused, "and the word moist. I hate the number nine, I hate bras that hook in the front, I hate birthday parties, I hate being mean to Santa Claus, and that he won't join a gym, I hate bibs, I hate the lobster council, I hate twins, I hate Aloe Vera, I hate guys who bite their lower lip when they dance, I hate green soup, I hate sinus infections, I hate when you fall off a ladder and land on a small dog, I hate milk. And I most likely hate you too! Name's Jade West don't wear it out." She stepped off the stage glaring at me as she walked by. My mouth hung open in shock.

"Thank you Jade for that... Long list," Sikowitz said slowly. "Who's next?" My mouth was still hanging open in shock.

"I will," Andre stood up.

**Jade's POV**

I smiled proudly at my unique beginning. I do hate a lot of things, and people. Beck for example. I hate his stupid hair. Everything about him. Now I found out I was being taught by a weirdo. Look at him! He looks like he's homeless. I remembered Beck's face when I walked past. Complete and utter shock. Nothing else. He looked quite stupid to be honest.

"I will," Andre responded to Sikowitz's question of who was going next. Of course I already knew him. that kid Robbie was plain creepy though. Who sings a song about broken glass? I mean that's really cool but slightly creepy. I grinned grabbing my scissors and putting them up to my ear, snipping. God I love that sound. Andre stood up on the stage with a simple keyboard.

"My name's Andre Harris," he spoke doing a few simple chords. "I'm a musician. I write my own songs and music." With that he launched into one of his original songs singing along. It was a love song. All of his songs were it seems. I hate love songs. He grinned at the end and bowed. Interesting but not as creative as mine!

"Thank you Andre," Sikowitz stood. "Now get off my stage!" Andre scurried off. "YOU!" He pointed at Cat. You're next."

"YAY!" Cat squealed in her high pitched voice that drove me crazy. "My name's Cat Valentine and I like red velvet cupcakes. And candy. I have a brother who is a little weird and never listens to me..." she train of thought wandered. I could tell. "OOOOOOHHHH! Look at that picture of the monkeys!" She pointed. There was nothing there.

"Cat?" I called. "There's nothing there." There was murmurs of agreement.

"Yes there is," she insisted.

"No offense Cat but there's nothing there," that boy with the puppet, Robbie said kindly. Oh he had it coming.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Cat panicked. She panics a lot. I chuckled at Robbie's expression.

"It means that your imagining things girl," his puppet responded.

"YOU'RE PUPPET'S MEAN TO ME!" she cried running off the stage. Now I had an upset Cat to calm down. Thanks Robbie. Loser.

"He doesn't like being called a puppet!" I shook my head. Good luck with that one dude. Seriously. No one is going to listen.

"All righty then," Sikowitz said. "Last performance of the day/hour!" Beck stood up. "Come up here and introduce yourself!" I leaned back intent of enjoying this one. What would Pretty Boy come up with?

**There you go. Have you ever noticed how all the rest have a show but Beck? I have no idea what I'm going to do with him. Any suggestions?**

**Hey I'd just like to thank for all your favorites and alerts but there aren't many reviews! REVIEW PEEPS! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Sorry. See you later. I'll update in a week or so.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi... So no reviews but like 200 people have read the story. Come on seriously? So here is the next chapter. I'm not talking to you any more.**

**Victorious is not mine...**

**Jade's POV**

He stood on the stage cautiously. Like he was afraid of the stage. I smirked waiting for him to mess up. Newbies are so predictable. Technically I'm a newbie too but I've been performing in little things since I was in 4th grade. He looked nervous of being in front of his peers, some who already hate him. Namely, Me.

"Yo! Name's Beck Oliver. I was born in Canada. Remember that," he grinned, winking. "I live in a RV on my parents driveway. My favorite movie is 'On the Waterfront'. Love the web show iCarly. They're hilarious. I like buffalo cars and know quite a lot about cars." I yawned. "I'm not scared easily. I'm also an only child. And I'm not afraid of Jade!" Wait what? Everyone is scared of me. Except, it seems, Beck. Stupid, stupid Beck. I hate him. I really, really hate him. I sat their fuming until the bell rang. Arms folded across my chest I went back to my first reaction, shock. This guy who just met me wasn't scared. Maybe wasn't just another pretty boy. Maybe.

With that thought the bell rang. I jumped on surprise. Beck looked over and chuckled. Never mind what I said. He's a jerk. I grabbed my bag slinging it over my shoulder and storming out of the class in anger.

"Jade! Wait up," Cat called after me. I ignored her angrily. I didn't want to deal with Cat's peppy 'Everything's good' attitude. Or anyone for that matter.

"Goth girl!" I spun around to face who called me. It wasn't Cat. Not Cat at all.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT! I yelled at the girl. Did you not read the I don't want to deal with ANYONE? The girl was ugly. Brown hair with a plain face and an outfit that clearly said 'I'm trying too hard'. It was disgusting.

"How do you know him?" she asked me like I was supposed to know who she was talking about. I had a feeling I did but I'll play dumb.

"Who? And who exactly are you?" I hissed. I was still furious. She looked offended that I didn't know who she was. We don't all run in the same circles, girly I thought impatiently. "Well?"

"I'm Trina Vega," she said. "You must have heard of me." Conceited much? "And you know what I mean. The boy with the good hair. His name starts with a C or something."

"Beck," I said coldly.

"Yeah him!" she nodded. "How do you know him? And stay away from my man!" Hers? He's _hers_?

"Yours?" I said incredulously. "What makes you so sure he'll like you? You don't even know his name!"

**Beck's POV**

Jade had run out of the classroom. Being sneaky I followed her. I know what your thinking. Beck you hate her! It's true I do. But you know what they say. Keep your friends close keep your enemies closer. Jade is most definitely an enemy. I watched Trina confront Jade.

"Beck," I heard her say coldly like she hated me. The feeling is mutual I assure you.

"Yeah him!" Trina said. She tried to hard. I wouldn't be caught dead kissing her. "How do you know him? And stay away from my man!" That creeped me out a little. She doesn't even know me.

"Yours?" Jade sounded defensive. Was she defensive over me? "What makes you so sure he'll like you? You don't even know his name!"

"I do!" Trina said. "It's Brick. And who wouldn't like Trina Vega, I'm the most popular at this school." She flipped her hair.

"IT'S BECK!" Wow... Jade has anger issues. "And he'd never like a girl like you!" She spat. True but what makes her so sure.

"He'd like a girl like you?" Trina looked her up and down. "A goth. An ugly goth?" I swear there was steam coming out of her ears.

"I'm ugly?" she laughed coldly. "That's a lot to say since your clearly trying too hard to look good with all that make-up. Probably hiding how little talent you have!" Can't disagree with that one.

"I've have tons of talent! I'll show you," Trina then proceeded to demonstrate how much talent she had, out of key and in an awful voice. She can't sing... Or act. How in the world did this girl get in? Jade rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever," she said sarcastically. She stomped away angrily scaring quite a few kids.

"Go find someone else to bully!" Trina yelled after her. Jade froze and tensed up within seconds. I waited for the clever comeback. It didn't come. Something was very wrong. "Since you obviously have no talent and can't stand up for yourself. No wonder why Back would never like you." Suddenly Jade was running away. No comeback no nothing. Of all things to hurt her that was it? Seriously? "He's mine remember!" I was suddenly angry at this girl who didn't even know me but thought that she could own me. Beck Oliver is not owned.

"I am NOT yours," I stepped into the circle that had been formed. Trina looked startled to see me. Not supposed to hear that was I? Too bad!

"Brack," she started. She doesn't even know my name! "That was nothing. You should be thanking me. With a date. Goth girl is such a loser. Unlike me." She winked. I couldn't believe it. She doesn't know my name but she's trying and failing to flirt with me.

"My name's Beck," I said cooly, "and her name's Jade. And she is not a loser. You are." Jade isn't a loser she's pretty cool. With all of that black and her attitude.

"Got a crush on her?" Trina was in between stunned and taunting. Just to make things clear I don't like Jade. It's just... Just... I couldn't stand Trina treating her like that.

"No! But no one should be treated like that. No matter how awful they seem," I informed her walking away. She tried coming after me but she was pushed aside by me and everyone else. Trina Vega wasn't too popular it seems. Now to Jade.

**Still not talking to you. **

**Reviews = Love and me talking to you and another chapter **hint hint****


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy late 4th of July! Fine I'm talking to you. Thanks for all your reviews they are awesome! Have you seen The Blonde Squad? What did you think? I thought it was good but Cat needs to open her eyes! Anyways here is the next chapter of Before We Leap. Hope you like it. I'm mixing it up a little and adding Cat's POV to this. So if you don't like it well I don't care. This is my story.**

**Have I mentioned how I don't own Victorious? Well I wish I did but I don't.**

**Jade's POV**

I was hiding in a janitor's closet. On my first day. I am such a loser. Maybe Trina was right. I can't stand up for myself. So here I was crying. That isn't like me but that hurt. Every part of it. My dad never supported me so my talent is something I hold very close. I don't care about Beck, it's his fault I'm in this mess. Him and his good looks and awesome hair. NO I DON'T LIKE HIM! HOW DARE YOU ASSUME THAT! He is a big jerk and I would never like him and he would NEVER like me. With all of my black and sarcasm. But that's just fine with me.

"Jade?" speak of the devil. "Are you in there?" The classic response to that would be 'No' but if you haven't guessed I am everything but classic. I am unpredictable. And I will always be that.

"Leave me alone," I said wiping my eyes of leftover tears. Without thinking of what I was doing I grabbed my pair of scissors. I don't cut myself just to be clear. I did it once, on a dare. Only once and I never did again. But here I was, scissors just inches from my pale skin. Ready to do it again. Was I that desperate? That upset? Yes, yes I was. With that I began to lower them so they were resting on my skin. I felt the sharp coldness as I began to close them. But I cut thin air. Beck had barged in and grabbed my arm and raised it in the nick of time.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly in an almost angrily tone. I would have liked it if he had yelled at me. He also said that fearfully. Like he was afraid of my answer. Maybe he should be. Beck still had his hand on my arm from were it was when he lifted my arm.

"None of your business," I murmured, shrugging his hand off my arm. I missed the warmth the minute his hand was gone. He had the strangest look on his face. In between shock and anger. But why was he angry? I hated him. I had been nothing but mean to him.

"Never do that," he was really mad at me. Like furious. It was weird. "Ever." His tone of voice was deadly.

"Why do you care?" I shot back trying to keep my 'tough' mask in place. It kept slipping annoyingly.

"I-I don't," I knew it. He couldn't ever like or be nice to someone like me. Maybe, just maybe I was falling for him. But I didn't fall in love. No, and no one loved me. That was how it was. But maybe that's why I cared about Trina saying he was hers. Because I wanted him to be mine. I closed my eyes in shock at this revelation. I couldn't, wouldn't fall for Pretty Boy. I'll only get crushed. My eyes flashed open searching Beck's face, for something, anything. All I got were his eyes, which looked like melted chocolate, staring back at me in concern. At that moment I realized it was too late. I had fallen for my enemy. Suddenly I was acutely aware of how close we were. His lips were inches from mine. I could feel his warm breath on my lips, his body heat enclosing me, and I felt his warm hand on my knee. My heart sped up so I heard it thundering in my ears. It was so loud that I was surprised that Beck couldn't hear it. I brushed his hand off my knee, my stomach doing flip-flops when our hands brushed and stood up.

"J-just leave me alone," I managed to stutter out before running out of the janitor's closet in fear that if I was in there any longer I'd do something stupid. Like kiss him. I fled from someone I had just met but had fallen in love with in record time, The problem was the person I fell in love with will never EVER love me back.

**Cat's POV**

"All I'm saying is that she doesn't have much of anything in that red head of hers," Rex was arguing with Robbie over me.

"WHAT'S THA-" I was cut off... Again. Not that I didn't dream of boys fighting over me but this was not what I had in mind.

"And all i'm saying is we don't know Cat, Rex. Give her a chance," Robbie said back calmly. He's so cute.

"At least my North Ridge girls are hot. Cat's just... Cat," Rex muttered under his breath. Robbie chose to ignore him.

"Sorry Cat," Robbie finally turned to me with an apologetic look on his face. I pouted.

"It's my first day and your puppet is already mean to me!" I said.

"He doesn't like being called a puppet!" Robbie had been saying that for the last hour or so, we were sitting at a table in the outdoor cafeteria where we were waiting for Beck and Jade. Hopefully Jadey didn't tear Beck limb from limb. He really likes her. I sighed. I had dyed my brown hair red for high school and now Robbie's puppet makes fun of me because of it. I fingered my read hair thoughtfully. I like it red. It reminds me of red velvet cake, which is my favorite. It has such a pretty color and it is how I met Jade. "Here comes the Queen of Darkness herself," Rex informed us, breaking me out of my thoughts. I glanced over my shoulder to see Jade looking a little flushed.

"Jadey!" I said leaping up out of my seat and running to give her a hug.

"Hey Cat," she mumbled not telling me not to call her Jadey, which I've ignored from the beginning, nothing. Something was wrong.

I let her go and asked seriously, "What's wrong?" Jade and I told eachother EVERYTHING.

"What ever do you mean?" she replied in her fake cheerful voice. I gave her a look that clearly said 'you're not fooling anyone here'. She sighed, "I'm in love with Pretty Boy." I did a little jig then stopped when I realized who that was.

"Wait. Beck?" she nodded running her hand over her eyes. Wow did not see that one coming. "Come on!" I tugged her over to where I was sitting. "Rex is being mean," I causally informed her. "He says I'm not smart." She looked over at Robbie.

"Well Rex better keep his mouth shut if he wants to keep all of his limbs," she threatened. Robbie hugged Rex closer, being insulted by Rex when he did. I giggled.

"Once I played dolls with Jade," Rex snorted. "She tore all of their heads off and cut up their hair and clothes. I hopped up and down in my seat happily ignoring the look I got fro Robbie. Just then Andre sat down.

"Hey. What we talking about?" Andre asked causally. Jade gritted her teeth angrily at another person.

"Jade ruining dolls lives," Rex said simply. I giggled again now receiving an odd look from Andre as well.

"I did not ruin their lives! I put them out of their misery!" Jade replied defensively.

"Sure because taking their heads off if sure nice," Robbie said. Andre looked a little freaked out.

"Shut it dweeb," Jade took her scissors and snipped them thoughtfully.

"So what did you think of Sikowitz?" Andre asked trying to get away from the subject of dolls.

"He's a hobo," Rex commented.

"REX!" Robbie looked shocked. Which really he should have seen that one coming, seriously. "He is not.

"Sure he isn't," Jade said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"I like him!" I cried out. "What? He's funny!" Jade rolled her eyes again. Wow she really likes that.

"Hey. Anyone know where Beck disappeared to? I haven't seen him since that Trina thing," Andre asked looking around for him. Jade looked suddenly uncomfortable. I grinned because I knew why for once. Now I jsut need to find a way to get them together. Maybe along the way I could bet Robbie's help. Ooh look! A kitty cat!

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Reviews= Love and chapters faster... Probably.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your reviews. Can you believe summer's almost over? What are you planning to do before it ends? Enjoy the next chapter I have started to work on the next one but it'll be up in like a week or so. I have to help will Vacation Bible School! Oh and I named Beck's parents. Olivia and George. Just so you know.**

**I do not own Victorious, if I did Beck and Jade would still be together and I wouldn't be writing this story.**

**Beck's POV**

I sat frozen after Jade left. What had just happened? Jade had closed her eyes only for them to fly open with a sharp intake of breath, searching my face. I had looked back at her with concern. She glanced at my hand on her knee, which I had put to steady myself when I crouched down beside her. Jade stiffened visibly and then pushed my hand off and fled the closet. So here I was, frozen, wondering what in the world happened. I stood up shakily leaning on the wall for support. Slowly, almost dreamlike I opened the janitor's closet and stepped out into the hallway. I had missed my first three hours after Sikowitz and lunch. I made my way to my locker and went to my drama class. I wasn't really paying attention truthfully, I was sorting through my emotions. Confusement **(Don't know if that's a word but it's the only one that fits)**, anger, interest,and something I couldn't name.

"Mr. Oliver?" the teacher was looking at me like he had just ask me a question and expected an answer. He probably had and I didn't have an answer.

"Hmmmmm?" I responded calmly. Saying I was freaking out on the inside I don't know how I sounded so calm.

"Are you paying attention?" Mr... Okay I didn't catch his name, looked disapprovingly at me. "Your first day and already your slacking." He turned from shaking his head sadly. "As I was saying. Drama is the emotion you put into your acting. Why is this important?" He pointed at a girl with long blond hair. "Yes Jewel?"

"You need to make the audience feel what the character. You have to put them in the characters shoes. You need to become the character," she replied with emotion.

"Good explanation," he nodded. "Okay kids next hour is study hall. You can go home or stay here and do your homework. Class dismissed." I grabbed my books and headed back to put them in my locker, intent on getting in my car and going home.

"Beck! Beck where you goin'! Wait up!" Andre jogged up to me. I waved half-heartedly at him. "What's up dude? You missed lunch."

"I... Had work to do," I mumbled.

"But it's the first day of school! What teacher gives homework on the first day?" I shrugged closing my locker. I wasn't in the mood to talk to Andre at the moment. "So I'll see you tomorrow then." Andre smiled at me, patting my back and walking away. I gave a small smile and continue on my way to the car only to be stopped again. I gasped when something red wrapped itself around my waist. Giving me the biggest hug she could.

"Cat?" I asked looking down at her bright red hair. She giggled and let go of my waist.

"Bye Beck!" she was giggling like mad. As if it couldn't get any weirder Jade came running up to Cat with an angry look on her face. One that clearly said get here NOW!

"CAT! We need to go!" Jade grabbed Cat's arm. She immediately let go suddenly when she saw me. Her electric blue eyes had a look of fear in them. Jade took a step back still looking at me. She began to talk again but this time in a whisper, "Come on Cat. Please. Don't do this. Please!" Jade was begging. Jade West was begging Cat to go. To get away from... Me. She was afraid of me. Cat finally went and grabbed Jade's hand and then walked away. Cat had a smile on her face like she knew something I didn't. She probably did knowing Jade and her are best friends but what? And what did it have to do with me? Cat waved back at me as Jade finally dragged her away quickly. What's with Jade? I got into my car and drove home. In no time I pulled up in my driveway. I got out of my car and walked into my RV, flopping onto my bed.

"Beck?" there was a knock on the RV. I could tell it must be my mom. Probably checking on how my first day of school was.

"Mom?" the door cracked open and my mom poked her head in smiling at me. Did I know my mom or what?

"Hi honey," she smiled entering my bedroom. "I brought snack for you." I grinned taking the plate of apple slices and peanut butter. My mom started this whole big thing on being healthy and so she only gave healthy snacks now.

"Thanks Mom," I said eating an apple slice. "What's up?"

"Can't a mom come and say hi to her favorite son and bring a snack without being questioned?" I looked at her suspiciously. "Okay okay. I wanted to know how your first day at Hollywood Arts was." I rolled my eyes. My mom had always been the overprotective one.

"It was-" I stopped suddenly at a voice outside of the RV. It was one of the advantages of living in a RV. I heard everything and anyone close to it. Unless I was asleep. Then I was dead to the world.

"Beckett? Olivia?" it was my dad. He wasn't always the most supportive one but he never tired to turn me away from my dream of being an actor.

"In here George!" my mom called. My dad strode into my bedroom seriously. "Come here. Beck was just going to tell me how his day was." Mom patted the spot on my bed beside her. He sat down carefully and gently. "So how was it? Spare no detail!"

"It was... Different," I said thinking about me day. Different was the understatement of the century. "The classes were good but everything about this school is different. The kids and the classes." Oh and let's see. My teacher's a hobo, there's a girl who hates me after one day, a boy with a talking puppet, and a girl who apparently has already claimed me as hers, I added silently knowing better than to tell my parents all of that.

"That's nice dear," Mom smiled. "Finish your snack and then you can watch TV." They left and I flopped back on my bed. I started to think about Jade again. What was with her? Why couldn't I get her out of my head? I laid there just thinking of Jade till I fell asleep.

**Jade's POV**

"CAT! We need to go!" I grabbed Cat away from whoever she was hugging. Her red hair flipped when she turned back to the person. Cat was my ride and I couldn't live without the talkative red head. I sighed turning to the person Cat had been hugging. I dropped Cat's arm in shock. She wouldn't have. Not just because I told her. She did though. It was Beck. The guy I somehow fell in love with the minute I met him. The guy who would crush my heart into a million tiny pieces in he knew I liked, loved him. I looked at him with what I hoped was hatred but it was probably fear. Fear that he could find out and use it against me. I took a step back in shock not letting my eyes leave his face. Memorizing every curve. I started to beg, "Come on Cat. Please. Don't do this. Please." I needed to get away from him. Cat grinned and waved at Beck.

"So," she grinned at me. "You really like Beck and I like... CATS!" I looked at her curiously. She realized her mistake and covered her mouth.

"You like who?" Ooh this is good. Cat likes a boy. "I know it's not cats. You like a boy." Yep. She is paying for that little hugging incident.

"No I don't! I like cats because of their cute ears and fur," she was blubbering. I raised my eyebrows.

"You know I could make your pretty red hair go bye bye if you don't tell me who," Cat clutched her hair like she was protecting it. I took my scissors out and snipped for effect.

"I like Robbie," I snorted in laughter. Robbie, the boy with the annoying puppet. "Leave my hair alone! It's mine!" I gave a small smile as we got into Cat's car. I took the wheel and drove to my house. As I started to get out Cat grabbed my arm.

"I'm going to ask my mom if we can have a party at my house on Friday. We'll invite Beck, Robbie, Andre, and other people from school. You have to come!" I groaned but nodded sullenly. Cat clapped and I finally got out of the car and walked into my house. I hated it here. It felt like pain and suffering. No happiness. I stomped up the stairs to my room. I had turned my room black. It used to be colorful but I had come to hate it. No one was going to come up and ask me how my first day was. My parents didn't care. At that moment I almost wished I stayed by Beck. Maybe he would have care. I shook my head. He hated me. I was just letting how I feel about him get to my head. Beck would never love me. He looks at me like an enemy. I curled into a ball on my bed thinking of the events that happened today. Beck stopping me from cutting myself, beck looking at me with concern, Beck looking at me angrily. Man I got it bad fro him. I sniffled. I wiped eyes furiously. I wasn't going to cry over him. I wouldn't. Too late. Tears rolled down my cheeks. We were Romeo and Juliet. The only difference was, he would never like a girl like me. I may be completely and hopelessly in love with my enemy but it truly was hopeless. I would never get a chance with. I fell asleep out of exhaustion from crying and remember no more.

**BYE! Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews = More chapters faster. Well in a week.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ya'll. I'm back. Sorry this update took me a little longer. But this chapter is actually pretty long. Just like to thank all of you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

Me don't own Victorious.

Cat's POV

I giggled as I pulled out of Jade's driveway. I thought Robbie was cute. But with his puppet and all it's best if we were just friends. But Beck and Jade were a whole other matter. They're complete opposites but that's why they work well together. It's just the simple task of getting Beck to realize he likes her and getting them together. Hence the party. Maybe I can get Andre and Robbie to help me. I just need to convince them about getting Beck and Jade together. That would be super easy! Yep as easy as getting my brother not to scratch that weird rash he has on his legs right now. I shivered at the thought. It was always bleeding. Shaking my head I thought of something else. People always assume because I act like I'm dumb I am dumb. But I can actually figure things like this out. I'm pretty smart. I pulled up to my house and hopped out excitedly, head full of thoughts of the party. And completely wiped of those of my brother. I ran into my house jumping up and down from excitement.

"Mom! Mom?" I called as soon as I entered the house. "Where are you?" I heard a call from my room. I skipped in without hesitation. My mom's brown head looked up at me.

"Cat your home," my mom said peacefully. Mom says I got my energy from my dad. He disagrees every time but I agree with Mom. Mom's so peaceful and calm, I am the complete opposite so is my dad. I love my family but we're a little insane.

"Yep!" I gave my mom a big hug. "So I was wondering if I could have a teensy weensy part here. On Friday? Please?" I gave my sweetest smile and doe eyes in efforts to convince her to say yes.

"I don't know Cat," Mom pursed her lips in thought. A deep, booming laugh filled the room. I looked up to see my dad.

"Let Kitty-Cat have her party Mary," Dad laughed again, using my nickname from when I was little. His deep, earth rattling laugh. The one I loved so much. Mom sighed shaking her head but smiling slightly. Dad always cheered her up.

"Fine," she smiled. Dad and I cheered before high-5ing one another. "But I'm helping and Dad and I will be there." I groaned but nodded sullenly. Mom smiled at Dad and I. "Now get to planning you two." with that she left us. Dad a little happy dance around my room. He grabbed me and spun me around my room. Setting me down he grinned.

"Let's get to work Kitty-Cat!"

Jade's POV

I woke with a start. Lifting my head from my arms I sat up slowly. Sleeping clothed after crying your heart out was not restful. I still could sleep for a week. I stumbled into the bathroom. My eyes were red and blotchy from crying and I had dark circles under my eyes. I splashed warm water on my face; the goal was not to wake me up to a point that I couldn't fall back asleep but to clean myself up. I quickly changed into my black pjs and glanced at the clock. 1:07. Darn. I quickly grabbed a pop tart from my stash of food for when I didn't want to eat with my awful parents. Since I missed dinner I ate like a hungry wolf.

5 pop tarts later...

I groaned lying back on my bed. I think that was three pop tarts too many. Within 10 minutes though I fell back asleep.

"JADELYN WEST! GEY YOUR LAZY BUTT TO SCHOOL!" Déjà vu much? Seriously same way he woke me up yesterday. I stumbled out of bed and down the stairs still half asleep. My dad was sitting at the table with a full cup of coffee. He always has a cup of coffee with him. I guess that's why I love coffee. I know that doesn't make sense. I hate my dad. But I grew up with it. Coffee had good memories, from when I was younger. When my parents loved me and didn't fight. He didn't look up from his newspaper and coffee at my appearance.

"Jadelyn," he said with indifference. Have I mentioned how my dad HATES me? He didn't even look at me casually flipping the page like I don't exist. Which in his eyes I don't. I quickly realized that breakfast wasn't a good, safe option. My dad looked up at me and raised an eyebrow at my clothes, "You're wearing that to school?" I looked down at my clothes. It was my normal black. I shrugged meeting his disapproving gaze.

"Yeah I was. Why do you care?" I liked my outfit. It was me. Now at least. "You didn't suddenly start to care about your only daughter?"

"I don't want my daughter dressing like a slut!" I looked at him in shock. Never had he ever insulted me like that. Ever. I knew he hated me but my dad had never said it to my face. Like that, that is.

"I do not dress like a slut!" I stormed out of the house grabbing my cell and bag as I left. Thankfully Cat was waiting for me. She waved at me and I waved back. Another day, more pain.

"Hi Cat," I muttered getting into her car. Against my better judgement I was letting Cat drive. I usually didn't because she got distracted so easily. The last time I had let her drive me somewhere we had nearly crashed. Over red velvet cupcakes no less!

"We're having a party at my house on Friday! Can you help plan after school today?" she was jumping up and down in her seat. I glanced at the road, my eyes widening.

"First, KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD! And second... Fine," Cat squealed and directed her attention to the road. I sunk back on the seat, beginning to relax.

"So are you going to talk to Beck?" she giggled. I froze, tensing up at his name. So much for relaxing.

"No. I'm avoiding him," I whispered not trusting myself to talk any louder. Cat giggled at my expression of pain. Why did I have to fall in love with Beck of all people. My enemy.

"You'll be fine," Cat told me. "Beck and you will end up together." I snorted.

"This isn't a fairytale Cat," I said. "I'm not a princess and Beck is certainly not my 'Prince Charming'. He's not going to sweep me off my feet.

"Maybe he will," Cat grinned at me as I shook my head. Someone like Beck would never like someone like me. And he never ever would. I really need to stop thinking about him.

Beck's POV

I woke up late. I glanced at the clock. 7:30. I jumped up in shock. I had slept in. I needed to leave in 15 minutes. Not enough time for a shower. I ran to my dresser and grabbed a shirt and pair of pants trying to get them to match. But not really caring. Running to the bathroom I pulled my shirt and pants on as I began to finish getting ready. Running out of the RV I grabbed my keys and bag and threw them in my car and hopped in. How in the world was I going to get there on time? I got there minutes before the bell rang. I ran into Hollywood Arts like my life depended on it. Which it very well might have. Not bothering to stop by my locker, I had everything I needed for Sikowitz's class anyways, I hurried to the classroom. Somehow I made it in the door just as the bell rang.

"Beck nice of you to join us," Sikowitz nodded at me. "As I was saying. Drive by Acting Challenges are just as they sound, acting challenges. I run up to you with a camcorder and give you an acting scenario. At anytime on any day. Such as...," he paused. "Beck! Jade! Come up here right now." I groaned What now? I looked over at Jade. She looked like she was going to be sick. I might be too. I stood up and walked to the front. This is not going to be good. Jade walked slowly to the front Sikowitz clapped his hands together.

"Drive by Acting Challenge!" he exclaimed. Jade rolled her eyes. "No rolling of the eyes. Beck!"

"Yes?" I muttered not excited about this turn of events.

"You are a young man who is mean to Jade. Because you always thought she was amazing and had a crush on her."

"Okay? I don't really know how this wor-" he cut me off. Seriously?

"Jade! You are a girl who is hopelessly in love with Beck's character- for the purpose of this exercise his name is John."

Jade nodded but paused, "Wait what's my name, and how am I supposed to be 'hopelessly in love' with him!

"You're name is Jewel. And you're an actor!" Sikowitz clapped again. "Are you ready?" We started to shake our heads.

"NO! What-"

"Wait, how does-"

"And ACTION!" he yelled excitedly. We both sighed and turned to face each other. Jade's guard was already up. This was not going to end well.

Drive by Acting Challenge (Jade's POV)

"Yo! Goth girl!" Wow this wasn't going to be too hard. He hated me and I was in love with him. Just the part where he had a crush on me would be hard for him. Well I'll milk the 'Oh I'm in love with you but don't notice me'. I guess.

"John! Oh hi... How are you?" I was blushing. And I wasn't even trying! I know I said it before but I have it bad. It wasn't going to end well.

"Well better than you loser," Beck was smirking. He can really act. That's amazing. I guess the fact that he does hate me helps.

"You are a huge jerk," I meant it too. He was a jerk acting or not.

"Really Goth girl? That's the best you can do? I've heard better from toddlers!" I gritted my teeth and balled my hands into fists. My nails dug into my palms.

"Really now? And have you found better looking toddlers too?" I shot back angrily. He was going DOWN!

"Is that any way to treat the guy you're in love with?" With that comment my face was probably as red as a tomato.

"How could I EVER like you?" I was scared. Scared of him finding out I actually do like him. And I really need to get him out of my head.

"I've heard things," he leaned toward me. His warm breath washed over me and I could smell a hint of coffee.

"Oh like you're a big bully?" I felt all tingly on the inside. He was so close, so cute. I hate myself. Seriously, I hate it. Hate this feeling, hate him, but I love him. I HATE IT!

"You know you want me Goth chick." he was smirking at my expression. I would too if I was him.

"I want you as much as this," I flicked him on the head. That's right Jade, keep your cool.

"You like me more than that," Beck was grinning at me. Then he did something that I would remember until, well, forever. He kissed me. It wasn't passionate or full of love. It was a stage kiss. And it took my breath away. "Told you you loved me." He winked at me before walking off the stage.

"END SCENE," Sikowitz said. Finally couldn't you have done that 30 seconds ago. "That is how you do it. Good job, Beck, Jade. Now sit down!" Dazed from Beck's kiss I walked back to my seat. I basically collapsed on the chair. Cat giggled at me. I think it was because I had a dreamy expression on my face. As Sikowitz continued with whatever his lesson was I had one thought running through my head. Why did Beck, the guy who hates my guts, kiss me? Even if it was a stage kiss. And why did I enjoy it that much?

Hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think. And what do you think should happen at Cat's party? I know what kind of party I'm doing but it's a surprise! See you in a week or so.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry but umm... Well just read the bottom Author's Note!**

**Last Chapter (Cause it's been so long)**

**Beck's POV**

"Drive by Acting Challenge!" he exclaimed. Jade rolled her eyes. "No rolling of the eyes. Beck!"

"Yes?" I muttered not excited about this turn of events.

"You are a young man who is mean to Jade. Because you always thought she was amazing and had a crush on her."

"Okay? I don't really know how this wor-" he cut me off. Seriously?

"Jade! You are a girl who is hopelessly in love with Beck's character- for the purpose of this exercise his name is John."

Jade nodded but paused, "Wait what's my name, and how am I supposed to be 'hopelessly in love' with him!

"You're name is Jewel. And you're an actor!" Sikowitz clapped again. "Are you ready?" We started to shake our heads.

"NO! What-"

"Wait, how does-"

"And ACTION!" he yelled excitedly. We both sighed and turned to face each other. Jade's guard was already up. This was not going to end well.

Drive by Acting Challenge (Jade's POV)

"Yo! Goth girl!" Wow this wasn't going to be too hard. He hated me and I was in love with him. Just the part where he had a crush on me would be hard for him. Well I'll milk the 'Oh I'm in love with you but don't notice me'. I guess.

"John! Oh hi... How are you?" I was blushing. And I wasn't even trying! I know I said it before but I have it bad. It wasn't going to end well.

"Well better than you loser," Beck was smirking. He can really act. That's amazing. I guess the fact that he does hate me helps.

"You are a huge jerk," I meant it too. He was a jerk acting or not.

"Really Goth girl? That's the best you can do? I've heard better from toddlers!" I gritted my teeth and balled my hands into fists. My nails dug into my palms.

"Really now? And have you found better looking toddlers too?" I shot back angrily. He was going DOWN!

"Is that any way to treat the guy you're in love with?" With that comment my face was probably as red as a tomato.

"How could I EVER like you?" I was scared. Scared of him finding out I actually do like him. And I really need to get him out of my head.

"I've heard things," he leaned toward me. His warm breath washed over me and I could smell a hint of coffee.

"Oh like you're a big bully?" I felt all tingly on the inside. He was so close, so cute. I hate myself. Seriously, I hate it. Hate this feeling, hate him, but I love him. I HATE IT!

"You know you want me Goth chick." he was smirking at my expression. I would too if I was him.

"I want you as much as this," I flicked him on the head. That's right Jade, keep your cool.

"You like me more than that," Beck was grinning at me. Then he did something that I would remember until, well, forever. He kissed me. It wasn't passionate or full of love. It was a stage kiss. And it took my breath away. "Told you you loved me." He winked at me before walking off the stage.

"END SCENE," Sikowitz said. Finally couldn't you have done that 30 seconds ago. "That is how you do it. Good job, Beck, Jade. Now sit down!" Dazed from Beck's kiss I walked back to my seat. I basically collapsed on the chair. Cat giggled at me. I think it was because I had a dreamy expression on my face. As Sikowitz continued with whatever his lesson was I had one thought running through my head. Why did Beck, the guy who hates my guts, kiss me? Even if it was a stage kiss. And why did I enjoy it that much?

**Beck's POV**

I kissed her. I kissed Jade west. Why did I kiss her? I HATE her. I sat there paying just enough attention that I got about half of the lesson. The whole time I was thinking of Jade. Was it possible that I loved Jade? No. She was mean and cruel. Suddenly I got the image of Jade with fear in her eyes. She was so vulnerable. There was not hate or anger in them. that showed me one thing, she was not just mean. I had to admit Jade fascinated me. I wanted to understand her. Why was she so mean? Why did she have that shield up? I wanted to get to know her. But the only person she had ever opened up to was Cat and she would never ever open up to me.

"Beck? Earth to Beck," Andre snapped his fingers in my face. I shook my head suddenly and looked at the black boy.

"What! I wasn't thinking about Jade!" Andre rolled his eyes at me. Yeah that might not have been the smartest reaction. Or thing to say...

"Class is over come on," he dragged me out of the classroom. I grabbed my stuff as I was dragged away. the morning passed as a blur. I found out that Jade was in every single one of my classes. Unfortunately. When all you can think about is this girl it's not that helpful to have her in every class. So my morning involved staring at her with her flowing dark brown hair. Why did I kiss her? Finally 4th hour ended and it was lunchtime. Which was either a blessing or a curse. Maybe I can avoid her. Or not breakdown. I sunk down at the first empty table I found. Soon Andre, Cat, Robbie, and his puppet Rex joined me. The weirdest one was Rex.

"Hey Beck," Robbie waved at me. Rex just nodded at me. Wait I don't know which was weirder kissing Jade or having a puppet nod hello to me.

"What's up dude? You haven't been talking since-" Andre paused. "Sikowitz's." There was a hidden since you kissed Jade in there. Andre looked at me concerned. I shrugged looking down at my pathetic lunch which involved a sandwich. Amazing right.

"I'm having a party!" Cat exclaimed as the silence began to become uncomfortable. We all looked at her curiously. "What?" Cat, as we all had realized and I had said before wasn't sane.

"Really now? And when is this party? And where is it happening Caterina?" Robbie asked her. How he knew her full name I wasn't sure... But both were important questions.

"Yeah. What 'bout my North Ridge girls?" Rex added. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah! It's going to be on Friday at my place!" Cat exclaimed giggling at her attempt of coolness. She pranced away. Seriously like a pony. A red haired pony. And then she came back. Who knows. She's Cat.

"She's crazy," Rex commented. All of us murmured in agreement except Robbie. Tell me something I don't know. Robbie shrugged and wandered off. Cat gave me an odd look.

"Does your hair ever look bad?" she asked running her fingers through my hair. Andre nodded chuckling at my weirded out expression. Which I was sure was funny to him but not at all to me.

"Um... No?" I shook my head nervously. She giggled.

"Your hair's nice," Cat said distractedly, still running her hands through my hair. Let's just say this was an that uncomfortable moment you never though would happen, someone actually touching your hair.

"Thanks?" Did I mention how uncomfortable this situation was? Andre chuckled again.

"Come on Lil' Red, leave Beck's gorgeous hair alone," Andre took Cat's hand and dragged her away from my head. It was interesting how we all treated her like a child. I knew Robbie was interested in her but the thing was if her hurt or made Cat cry Andre and I would kill him.

"Bu-but," Cat protested as he lead her away. She was so easy. I grinned finally enjoying my lunch. Ever since Sikowitz's class Jade was avoiding me. And for some reason that really bothered me. Speak of the goth. Jade walked by the table I was sitting at. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye and quickly continued on her way. I stared at her retreating form in confusion. Realizing I was no longer hungry for some odd reason. Sighing, I followed Robbie, Andre, and Cat back into Hollywood Arts.

**Cat's POV**

"Bu-but... WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" I panicked... I panic a- OHHH look a butterfly!

"You're little and you have red hair," I grinned happily as Andre ruffled my cupcake red hair.

"I need to talk to you and Robbie," I giggled bouncing on my toes excitedly, "look at that." I started to drift away unfocused. Andre grabbed my arm.

"Cat? What do you want to talk about? Come here," he asked me urgently, pulling me by his locker. He has an awesome piano locker!

"Come to my house after school and I'll tell you," I said, all serious like. Andre nodded at me and we parted to go to class. Now there was only one teensy weesy problem, Jade. Through the rest of the day I pondered on what to do... With a few distractions... In the end I decided on the easiest method, to act like I had other plans. Finally the bell rang for the end of school. I hurried to my car. Of course I knew it was wrong to ditch Jade but it was the easiest. Thankfully Jade didn't see me. YAY! An angry Jade is not what I wanted to deal with. She was scary. Andre and Robbie followed me to my house and got straight to the point.

"Do you like penguins? I love penguins! They're adorable and look like they have like suits on!" What was I going to ask again? Something with Jade... Oh Jade and Beck! No, that couldn't be right. Wait! Yes it was!

"What?" the two boys looked at me oddly. I giggled flipping my hair.

"Wrong question," I giggled. "I need your help with something important." They both leaned in expectantly. "Beck and Jade!"

"What about them?" Robbie asked. I smiled gently at him.

"We need to get them together," there was a sudden silence and then...

"Your kidding! Them? Beck and Jade? Never! Sure he might like her though he's not admitting it but it's crazy! Jade's mean!" Andre and Robbie burst out laughing. "Oh wait... Your serious." I nodded calmly for once.

"Maybe," Andre thought. "Yes it could work. The party! I GOT IT! He jumped up out of his seat excitedly.

"What?!" Robbie exclaimed excitedly.

"A masquerade party. They meet, fall in love, and find out who each other are! It's fool proof!" Andre grinned. We all agreed and set to work planning. It would work and Jade would her Prince Charming.

**Okay you guys deserve a massive apology. It's been nearly six months. SIX MONTHS... So if your still reading this I'm... shocked. But I need to talk to you guys truthfully. This long break started as a bad writers block. Then it became something more... I think. Okay I have two choices here... **

**Stop writing this story completely. Perhaps allow someone else to adopt this story and blah! **

**If you guys really like this story and like my writing (why?) I'll try to continue writing. I have no promises. Maybe I've gotten over my writers block. So if you love this story and for some weird reason want me to continue this story comment. I guess. Tell me. **

**I love you guys and I hope you guys are not super furious at me. So comment and tell me what you want me to do. **

***virtual hugs and kisses***

**Talk you guys later I guess.**

**-Zelda**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for your support. I'll try to continue to write this story... Well we'll see how this works out. No promises on how long it will be.**

**Jade's POV**

I stared at the deserted parking lot at Hollywood Arts. Groaning I stomped my foot looking desperately for Cat's car. Why in the world did I let her drive me to school every day? Or today? There were only a few cars left in the parking lot. I scanned the kids coming out for someone to give me a ride. A boy with curly hair and glasses came up to me.

"Hey babe you want a ride?" he asked me trying to grope me awkwardly. I took an involuntary step back. No one pushed around Jade West without paying for it. This kid was going to get a good dose of don't-mess-with-me.

"Who are you?" I asked glaring at the kid as he looked hopefully at me. I was glaring as threatening as I could at the kid but he wasn't getting the clue. Stupid kid... Stupid Cat.

"Sinjin Van Cleef. Would you like to go out sometime?" Sinjin blurted out. I took a threatening step forward.

"NO!" I yelled at him, forcing him to take a step back. "NEVER in a million years will I ever go out with YOU! I'd never go out with you even if you were the last man on Earth! I'd sooner date Beck Oliver before dating YOU!" I yelled a few choice words after that at him while Sinjin Van Cleef was running for the hills, otherwise known as his car. I was breathing hard and still trying to come up with my carpool dilemma. Someone coughed behind me to let me know of their presence. I spun around facing the person in a threatening stance, ready to take on anyone who dared get in my way. Beck Oliver's brown eyes stared back at me.

"What do you want?" I hissed angrily. "Come to laugh at how you brought me down today in Sikowitz's class?" Beck looked at me in shock.

"What? Never," he swore acting like a perfect gentleman. "I was there too you know. I was embarrassed too. No. I was going to ask after your little conversation with Sinjin if you'd like a ride home. But if I'm the one of the last men on Earth you'd date I'd understand if you'd rather walk."

"You heard that?" I blushed thinking of my rampage with Sinjin. "Cause I didn't mean it. So... Sure if that ride's up for grabs." Beck smiled at me and led me to his car. I climb in as Beck started the car.

"At least you'd date me sooner than Sinjin," Beck chuckled. "Imagine if he beat me on the dating scale."

"This car is a piece of junk," I commented looking at the beat up seats, paint job, and boy who was staring at me like I was crazy. "I'm not crazy it is."

"It's my baby," he protested. "I've been trying to clean it up. It's in better shape than it was when I got it. Where did Cat run off to?"

"I have no idea," I shrugged. "But I have a feeling she was avoiding me before school ended. She has a scheme in mind I bet you anything.

"And I believe I know what it is," Beck replied as I looked over at him surprised. "Cat is going to try to set you and I up on a date."

"You? And me?" I laughed like it was an insane idea, it was. Him like me? Impossible. "It'd never work out." I wished it would though.

"I don't know, it might," he replied, glancing at me. "You never know do you, Jade?" I glanced down at me lap.

"Turn here," I said after an awkward silence. "Here we are." I grabbed my bag and opened the door in the time Beck had turned off the car and turned to look at me. "Thank you for the ride." I called behind me as I hurried into my house. He couldn't possibly like me. I had expressed nothing but hate toward him yet he had kissed me. I threw my bag onto the floor of my room and collapsed onto my bed. If Cat ever tried to set Beck and I up I'd resist with such a force that he'd have no choice but to hate me. It would kill me. But he couldn't like me, he was the type of guy who should find a perfect girl with a voice of an angel who everyone liked. Not a goth who dressed in black and expressed nothing but hate. Beck was too perfect and I was too me. My phone vibrated in my pocket. Looking at the caller ID I groaned. Cat.

"What do you want Cat?" I growled answering the phone with murder in mind. "Why did you leave me at school without a ride?"

"What?" Cat's bubbly voice asked confused. "What ever do you mean?"

"You left me at Hollywood Arts without a ride," I replied. "What are you scheming?"

"Scheming? I'm not scheming," Cat responded. "I just am having a party on Friday and everyone in our grade is invited."

"CAT!" I yelled into the phone. "NO! You're not setting Beck and I up! Never! He doesn't like me like that. I might like him like that but Beck and I? Won't happen."

"Oh yes it will," Cat grinned, I could tell from her voice. "You'll have a boyfriend and all will be well."

"No Cat no it won't," I pressed the phone up against my ear. "Don't you dare ignore me Cat or turn off the phone."

"BYE!" Cat called giggling.

"CAT! DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP! DON'T YOU DA-" I stopped. "She hung up on me." I threw my hands up into the air. Now Cat was going to try to set Beck and I up and I was going to have to crush his heart to a point that he'd never forgive me. And when I did that I'd break my own heart in the process.

**Sorry it's so short but I have to start somewhere right? It's a beginning and I'll start the next chapter soon. Hopefully it'd'll be longer. So what do you guys think? Any suggestions for the party? Or Beck and Jade? Comment and tell me and who knows, you might have a good idea!**


End file.
